Sombre étoile
by Wilage
Summary: Gon manque à Killua, il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. (léger killugon)


hellooo ﾍ(･_|

Je fais juste un bref disclaimer pour préciser que je ne suis absolument pas calée en écriture. Je n'écris que très rarement et je poste encore moins souvent. J'espère quand même que ce court récit plaira aux potentiels lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas la technique d'un habitué, je fais ça sans prise de tête eheh

vive hxh, cet anime qui personnellement m'a fait chialer mes grands morts, et enjoy

* * *

"Gon, tu es la lumière."

Killua aimait beaucoup Gon mais lorsque cette pensée l'a traversé il fût comme frappé par la réalité. Son ami lui souriait de toute ses dents, son regard était devenu la définition du mot 'détermination'. A cet instant, il avait comprit que la sienne ne lui serait jamais égale.

En fait, il y a toujours eu un fossé entre eux. Pourtant ça ne leur a jamais empêché de faire ce bout de chemin ensemble. Ils sont la représentation modèle du ying et du yang. Si l'un se retrouve démuni de l'autre, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Sur le papier, c'est joli pourtant ça n'en reste pas moins toxique.

Au fur et à mesure de leur périple, Gon ne pouvait pas se calmer sans Killua et lui ne pouvait pas trouver la volonté nécessaire pour avancer sans le jeune hunter.

Le ying et le yang c'est l'équilibre parfait et, soyons honnêtes, rien n'est jamais parfait. Les hommes se basent sur ça depuis des millénaires, sûrement, mais est-ce qu'un seul binôme un jour à pût faire l'expérience de cet 'équilibre parfait' ? Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait sûrement.

Bien qu'ils se soient quittés en de bons termes, Killua était brisé à l'idée de se séparer de son meilleur ami. Il avait beau se répéter qu'ils resteraient en contact, qu'ils se reverraient peut-être... L'envie irrépressible de faire demi tour et de rattraper Gon le brûlait. Oui ça le brûlait de s'accrocher à son cous et de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à lui dire.

Seulement, il ne l'a jamais fais.

Killua avait d'autant plus de responsabilité maintenant que sa sœur était à ses côtés et, son rôle de grand frère lui tenant à cœur, il avait jugé bon de ne pas montrer de tels sentiments en sa présence. Bien que, même seul, il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait non plus.

Cela devait faire une demi année environ que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, une fois par mois environ. C'était, certes, mieux que rien pourtant de son côté Killua ressentait comme un goût de trop peu. Il avait envie de revoir Gon mais dans un sens il ne savait pas s'il était prêt. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant et après l'affrontement contre Pitou... Dire que la situation était délicate serait un euphémisme.

Au final, peut-être que si l'on en croit les lois de l'univers, se séparer était la meilleure option pour eux et que rien n'était dû au hasard. Qui sait comment cette relation, parfois basée sur l'ambiguïté, aurait pût virer ?

Le jeune Zoldyck est extrêmement pudique sur ses sentiments, ce n'était pas compliqué à voir. Néanmoins Gon ne s'était jamais gêné pour exprimer les siens vis à vis de son compère. Le jeune homme ne se faisait pas au lot de ressentis qui dansaient dans son ventre et préférait, de ce fait, les renier. Comment peut-on, de toute façon, analyser ces choses là à 14 ans seulement ? Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, il n'était pas du tout près à connaître les problèmes liés à l'adolescence.

La seule chose que Killua daignait comprendre était qu'il était vraiment attaché à Gon. Qu'il avait trouvé en lui ce qu'il pensait perdu en sa propre personne, qu'il était, ironiquement, sa sombre étoile et qu'il aurait pût resté éveillé toute la nuit juste pour le regarder respirer. *

C'était tout et rien à la fois. C'était étouffant même. Une fois encore, ça paraît joli dit comme ça mais c'est un ressentit tellement pesant. Il est un Zoldick bordel, dépendre de quelqu'un équivaudrait presque à la mort. Et puis quoi, il aurait délaissé ses objectifs ainsi que ses désirs pour suivre Gon dans toutes ses lubies ? Car, c'est vrai, ce dernier est très égoïste. Il a beau être gentil, attentionné et on en passera des meilleures, il fait rarement quelque chose si ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour lui. C'est tout à son honneur dans un sens, il sait ce qu'il veut au moins. Honnêtement, Killua est assez fier de faire partie de ces personnes pour lesquelles il s'est démené sans jamais rien demander en retour. Malheureusement cela n'enlève rien au fait que, sur le long terme, il n'aurait probablement plus été heureux à ses côtés.

Donc il acceptait les faits, même si ça lui faisait toujours mal. Même si, au fond de lui, il regrettait toujours de ne pas, au moins, l'avoir serré dans ses bras avant de partir.

Une bonne fois pour toute, Killua chassait toutes ces pensées brumeuses. A défaut d'avoir broyé du noir pendant un moment, il avait enfin décider de se mettre à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour finir ce satané mail commencé il y a plus d'une heure déjà. C'était comme ça chaque mois.

_"Salut Gon !_

_J'espère que ça va de ton côté. Tu dois être assez occupé je suppose, car tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier mail. Je me suis dis que tu avais sans doute oublié._

_Perso ça roule. Aruka va bien, elle est toujours heureuse de voyager avec moi et ça me conforte dans l'idée que je deviens un bon grand frère haha. Si tu y es, on passera sûrement sur l'île de la baleine bientôt. Aruka aimerait beaucoup y aller. Peut-être qu'on se verra qui sait ?_

_Tu me manques plus que tu ne le crois._

_ Killua."_

* * *

* cimer starset hein


End file.
